


When I died

by Anarik



Category: Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Carmilla Is Sad, F/F, Laura Hollis Asks Questions, Minor Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:23:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10127831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarik/pseuds/Anarik
Summary: The one where Laura asks Carmilla what happened to her family and how she felt when she was murdered.





	

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, I'm sorry if there's any mistake, if you could point that out for me, I'll edit the chapter. Thank you!  
> I do not own Carmilla's characters or anything like that, I could only wish.  
> Also, this one-shot was published on Fanfiction.Net by me in April the 30th, last year, firstly by the nickname of HanaMiu1. Whoever, I decided to change that name to Anarik not long ago, and that I'll be editing the one-shots I have and posting them here.

"Hey, Carm"

Laura and Carmilla were sitting on the ground, both looking into the void, thinking about everything that had happened. They were in the Library's basement, waiting for LaF to come back (they were exploring and looking for some wifi signal).

"Hm?" Carmilla had her eyes somewhere but Laura knew she had her attention.

"I just wanna know…" Laura started, she was getting nervous. What if Carmilla didn't want to talk about it? "You don't have to answer if you don't want to… It's just out of curiosity.­"

"Just tell me, Cupcake."

"Why do you never talk about your family? I mean, your Karnstein family." Laura said faster than she had expected. Carmilla had a pained look on her face.

"I don't really like to talk about them… I hardly _remember_ any of their faces so…" If Laura didn't know Carmilla she could have said the brunette didn't give any importance to that topic. But Laura did. And she _knew_ Carmilla was sad.

"It was a better life back then?" Laura asked looking at her, putting her hand into Carmilla's, even if they weren't girlfriends anymore, she still wanted to know and love her.

"Well…" Carmilla started, she moved her hand, interlacing their fingers. "I was a wealthy girl, I had everything I could desire. Even if war were happening, that wasn't something I truly cared because I wasn't living it. Wealthy people had a better life certainly."

"Did you have any friends?" Laura asked rubbing Carmilla's hand with her thumb.

"Yeah, I had two friends. At that time, Cupcake, making friends was really difficult. Girls were jealous for everything and they were only interested in balls, getting married with a wealthy man, having children. And my friends and I? Well, we didn't want that. We were a little bit more cultural. We wanted to travel around the world. We made plans every single time we saw each other and even though they were never accomplished, we liked to imagine how life was outside Styria" Carmilla had a sad smile in her face.

"They sound like they were really good friends" Laura said smiling at her.

"They were… And they grew old, they married and they had children, just like any other. Still, they traveled a lot, not together but with their families. Always returning to Styria."

"Did you have any siblings?" Laura asked, getting closer to the vampire.

"Yeah, I had an elder sister and a younger one. Neither of them attended to the ball I was murdered." Carmilla answered with the same 'boring History lesson' tone she had when she had told Laura the first time.

"How was that?" Laura asked curious. "Were you dancing when that happened? It was someone who attended to the ball?" 

Carmilla chuckled sadly. "No." She was in silence for a long time, like she was lost in thoughts. Laura was getting the idea that Carmilla wasn't going to say anything else when she spoke again. "It was an engagement ball. The eldest daughter of a family who had a good relationship with mine had invited me because I had the same age as her. My mother forced me to go, claiming that I needed to find a husband." Carmilla said with a deep voice.

"I thought you died engaged to the Baron's ancestor." Laura commented confused, that was what he had said, right?

"Do you _still_ believe in his lies?" Carmilla asked her with a smirk, Laura felt a uncomfortable. "No. I wasn't engaged to him, thankfully. He was in love with me and he asked for my hand a lot of times, but his fortune wasn't something to brag on so my father always said no to him," Carmilla continue talking. "That didn't stop him, though, he still managed to lock me down in a basement when I was a newborn."

Laura thought that _that_ was a sick kind of "love". A man having locked a girl who had recently became a vampire just because he could watch the beauty that wasn't going to get old, like she was some kind of exposition in a museum. Laura felt a shiver going through her spine.

"Anyway," Carmilla continued. "I remember I went for some air at the front door. The house had a garden in front, where the carriages came, and I was tired of dancing with the same boys I knew my whole life. I didn't hear anyone coming behind me, but someone stuck a knife in my back while I was looking at the stars. I didn't scream or did anything to stop the man who was sticking me. All I did was look at his face, while I was dying."

Laura hugged her while a few tears were running down her cheeks. She knew Carmilla wasn't going to cry, and she didn't know if she ever did it because of her death. Because of someone taking her life away from her. But Laura was willing to cry for her, because the pain she had in her chest wasn't going to go if she didn't. It hurt so much. 

"I never knew who found my body. But when I was awaken I was in the Mausoleum of the Karnstein family, and Mother was there. She explained that I wasn't going to be with my family because she was my family now. And that to revenge my dead she had for me the man who killed me. And I was hungry." Carmilla paused for a moment without looking at Laura. "I will never forget the scared look he had in his eyes when I left my coffin and I pounced on him. I killed him but all I could think of was that my hunger was gone. And that I had revenge… However, after that, I did think in my family, in my little sister." Carmilla said, changing her position.

"Did you know what happen to them? To your sisters, and your mother and father?" Laura was trying to avoid thinking in the 'I killed him' part, just because her right senses were telling her that he had it coming.

"My mother and father grew old and die, after my death they took special care of my little sister, and because of that she grew to be a wonderful woman, with wonderful kids, I knew she named one of her daughters after me. When she was dying I came to visit her," Carmilla had a nostalgic smile, then she looked at Laura. "She said to me _I knew you were alive, Sestra. I always knew it._ " One little tear came from one of her eyes and Laura quickly dried it up. "My older sister died in birth of her second son, she was sick and she didn't make it, but her boys were healthy and I know that if she were alive, they would had made her so proud."

"It's nice to know she didn't forget you." Laura said with a smile.

"Yeah… I guess." Carmilla answered, her eyes were soft in a way Laura had never seen. Laura knew that even after all this time, Carmilla still missed her family. Watching them grow old and die had to make her realize that she wasn't going to be able to do that with them. Laura thought that, even if she wasn't going to admit it out loud, at some point in her long life, Carmilla had cried because of that.

They stayed in silence for a long time, not willing to break any contact they had with the other. At some point they fell asleep next to each other, and by the time LaFontaine came back, they were hugging like nothing in the world could break them apart. LaFontaine knew they needed to find a way to fix everything that were happening outside as soon as possible, it wasn't fair for any of them.


End file.
